The Love Whisperer
by MBFL
Summary: Summary inside.


**A/N: No one's writing any trez fics or reading them! Therefore, I have decided to write trez fics to make you guys read them! And I will try my best to not make it predictable and cliché! **

**Story notes: Team Austin is seniors in high school, so it's like a future fic or AU. Trish and Dez will probably be ooc in this story, because in this story they have grown a lot closer and so has the rest of team Austin. Also I'm not going to have Dez so dense. Ally will not be so innocent (come on she has two guy friends!). Austin…well I don't think he's going to be all that different…if he's different then I guess he's ooc. I'm going to incorporate all the friendships because just because… **

**Summary: Trish and Dez disagree all the time. They challenge each other all the time. When Trish mocks Dez for not having any game, he bets he can get her to fall in love with him before the school year is out. Unfortunately, Trish plays to win. Then again so does Dez. **

**This most likely will be in 3****rd**** person omniscient the rest of the story.**

**I bet no one read this…lol **

The Love Whisperer

It had been an amazing summer for Team Austin and Ally. Austin finally got to go on tour. Dez got to direct a music video for cash money. Ally finished her second album and, Trish got a chance to interview celebrities for Cheetah Beat Magazine. Yes, this summer all their prayers were answered. Everyone was happy. Not to mention they were finally seniors in high school. School finally started two weeks ago. Team Austin and Ally were finally reunited after a long summer of being apart. Since they were seniors they decided this year they would take a break from fame and focus on school. They wanted to be able to join clubs and go to high school parties. They wanted to end their high school career with a bang! Jimmy wasn't too happy to hear the news that Austin and Ally wanted to continue their music after senior year, but understood where they were coming from. Cheetah Beat magazine promised Trish her job back right after senior year and, Dez turned down a lot of artist that wanted him to direct their music videos. Yes, they turned down good opportunities. It doesn't matter. They will have more opportunities in life, but you only get _one_ senior year. They were determined to make it count.

Team Austin was currently sitting in the back of the lunch room. The buzz about their summer events was now old news. Everything was back to normal, just how they like it.

Ally was currently reading a book. Trish was reading a magazine. Austin and Dez were currently arguing over whose better at picking up girls. Trish looked up from her magazine when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped when Austin and Dez kept looking at her not saying a word.

"Who do you think has more game? Me or Dez?" asked Austin.

As soon as the words left his mouth she laughed. To be completely honest she didn't think Austin or Dez had 'game'. She didn't know what girls saw in either of them! They were silly, immature, and irresponsible and dumb at times. When she was done with her laughing fit they was still staring at her including Ally. She rolled her eyes. She knew they were going to keep looking at her until she made a decision. _Who had more game?_ She thought. She pondered for a while. She then sighed and put her magazine down.

"Austin. "She said simply.

"Yes!" Austin said fist pumping in the air. This caused a couple of tables to turn around. He slowly sat back down smiling slyly at the students. Dez looked at Trish like she grew two heads. He turned to Ally.

"Ally, you think I'm charming right?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Ally looked at him. She smiled sadly. Ally didn't have the heart to tell him she completely agreed with Trish. Sure Austin was childish at times ,but he really knew how to charm a girl.

"Dez of course you're charming!" Ally said with a smile. Her smile was genuine. Dez was charming! Sure he was weird, but he was sweet.

"So, you agree I get way more girls than Austin?" Dez said it more like a statement than a question.

Ally's smile dropped.

"Dez I'm sorry, but I agree with Trish on this one." She said patting him on the shoulder. Dez shrugged it off and pouted.

"But I'm the love whisperer." He mumbled

"The _what_?" Trish asked while laughing.

"_The Love Whisperer!" _ He said leaning his head to the side. This action made the whole gang erupt with laughter. Dez simply rolled his eyes.

"_I_ can get any girl to fall in love with me!" Dez said now sitting up straight with confidence.

"Sure!" Trish said sarcastically.

"Is that a challenge?" Dez asked his confidence now flying through the roof.

All playfulness was wiped off Trish's face completely. "Maybe."

Ally watched in horror as the scene unfolded before them. Trish and Dez always fought and challenged each other. However, this was different. It involved someone's heart and it could end disaster. Ally knew it had to be stopped.

"You guys! This is stupid! Let's just go back to eating lunch! Or we could t-"

"I bet I can get any girl to fall in love with me before graduation." Dez said completely ignoring what Ally was saying.

"Ok, but Austin chooses the girl." She said smirking looking over at Austin.

Austin had a blank expression on his face. He looked from Dez to Ally to Trish. Then he pretended to ponder for a bit. He then put on the biggest grin.

"I ch-"

"You know what I think? I think we should all forget this whole conversation ever happen! Or we could t-"Ally was cut off once again.

"I choose Trish." Austin said simply as if Ally had not been speaking.

The whole table was now quiet. Ally and Dez looked at Austin like he was crazy. However, Trish didn't even blink. She just simply stared at the smiling boy across from her. She then said something none of them were expecting.

"Ok."

Austin smile was gone. He was sure she would have freaked out and flat out said no, and that would be the end of the dispute. Ally was completely speechless. Dez's mouth hung slightly.

"A-Are y-you serious?" Dez asked looking at Trish as if she was crazy. At this point he felt him and Ally were the only sane ones at the table.

"What afraid you're going lose?" she said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Dez whipped the hair ou of his eyes.

"No. Just afraid it will be over too soon."

She rolled her eyes. "What are the stakes? The usual?"

"The usual."

"Not the usual!" Ally moaned. Trish and Dez completely ignored her, and Austin was too engrossed in the exchange before him to console her.

"So, when does it start?" Dez asked.

"Today. Just to let you know I play to win, and I haven't lost a challenge yet."

Dez was now leaning forward in his seat. There face inches apart.

"You have the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen in my 17 years of living." He said his voice soft. He then proceeded to move a curl behind her ear.

"Awwwwww!" Ally and Austin exclaimed in unison.

Trish slapped his hand away and glared at Austin and Ally. They quickly wiped the smiles off their faces and hid behind Ally's book. Trish then turned back to Dez. Who was still looking at her with adoration? She then snorted.

"It's going to take a lot more than some cheeky chat up lines to get me off guard carrot top."

Just as she said that the bell ranged. Dez just smiled at her as she grabbed her magazine and book bag. He watched as she got lost in the crowd.


End file.
